20th century classic revival part 3
by Looneyman1933
Summary: I'm seperating this story into sections of 7 chapters. read first one first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 16

WHAT happened?

**A/N some might find this story a bit dark, but it might tie in later**

(Hello and welcome today for another episode of 20th century classic revival tiny toons edition!)

Buster: Action, where's Looney?

(He's not coming today I guess)

All: WHAT?

(Well Shirley didn't come last week.)

Buster: Shirley wasn't _supposed _to come last week.

(You don't think something happened to him, do you?)

Cal: He said he would come if he was on his deathbed!

(This is not good.)

All: You think?

(No need to yell.)

Wile E.(O.S.): Looking for someone?

Buster: Wile E. show yourself.

Wile E.(Still O.S. and will be for a while.): Now, now Buster you don't know what you're saying, what I'm doing is for the good of all.

Plucky: The only good you're doing is for yourself! I've never known anyone else so selfish and egotistical.

(All look at Plucky)

Plucky: What?

Wile E.: Anyways, _this _time all four goals I have _will_ work.

Cal: Four?

Wile E.: Oh, don't worry, you'll be back to chasing that bird in no time.

Cal: His name is Little Beeper!

Wile E.: I cannot believe it. You actually _like_ that bird?

Cal: He's my best friend.

Wile E.: We're coyotes, Calamity. We don't need friends.

Cal: Well technically coyotes are seldom solitary-

Wile E.: _Real _coyotes are, not toon coyotes. Any words to say boy?

Looney:(O.S.) Two things. One, the show must go on. Two then I realized with foreboding that this fowl was now freeloading.

Wile E.: A bit of Poe? Well that is odd for a person who is going to go through what you're going through.

Buster: What are you going to do to him?

Wile E.: Oh, he'll be very much alive, yet I doubt he'll be Looney anymore.

Babs: Wait, what do you mean by that?

Wile E.: Wile E. Over and out.

(Well, I think he hung up.)

Buster: Are you sure you can't see where he is?

(I don't have eyes.)

Dog: But... you can describe things.

(So can a book but it doesn't have eyes either.)

Furrball: 'I realized this fowl was now freeloading' That's not the original Poe story.

Buster: How do you know?

Furrball: After 'How Sweetie it is' I read, and memorized every last word of every Poe story. They are the best things I've ever read.

Buster: Furrball, you know that most of Poe's poem are about-

Furrball: I know, but I like them in a fun to be scared type of way.

Babs: Sweetie Pie!

Furrball: Please do not mention that name in front of me again.

Babs: No, don't you understand, Sweetie has to have some information about this.

Furrball: Yeah, you go, I'll stay here with Action.

(Oh no, I am going.)

Fifi: I'll stay with you.

Felicia: Me too

Dog: Me too.

Beeper: If Felicia's staying, I'm staying

Cal: And if Beeper's staying-

Buster: Oh no, Calamity. You have to come, _and _be separated from Beeper.

Cal: But Wile E, won't win, right?

Buster: I wish I could answer that.

* * *

Babs: So it's settled Me, Buster, Cal, Plucky, and Hamton

(Clears throat)

Babs: And Action will go find Looney, the rest will stay.

Plucky: Good-bye, sweet Marcia.

Marcia: Come back safely.

Plucky: Well how could I not?

Buster: Alright lovebird and lovemartian, We've got a mission.

(At Sweetie's nest. Sweetie is relaxing.)

Sweetie: Ah. Nothing beats a little R&R.

Buster: Sweetie!

Sweetie: What, can't you see I'm trying to relax here?

Buster: Umm, have you seen a human? Kinda tall, wears glasses has black hair?

(Looney wears glasses?)

Buster: How did you not know that?

(I don't have eyes.)

Sweetie: Yeah, I saw him, last I remember, he was heading down that alley.(Points to an alley)

Buster: Thanks!

Sweetie: Oh, and I also saw a coyote dragging him there.

Buster: I was afraid she'd say that.

* * *

(In a dark place with whereabouts I do not know. Looney is blindfolded and bound to a chair.)

Looney: So, you never told me what you're going to do to me.

Wile E.: Oh, the other day I was rummaging through some of your rejected ideas, and I found one I _really_ liked. Apparently you rejected it for being to dark.

Looney: You wouldn't.

Wile E.: Oh, I very much would.

Looney: Wile E. it would take over _your _mind if you tried to use it. You have no idea what you're dealing with.

Wile E.: But I do, now if you excuse me, I need to get dressed.

* * *

(Back to our toon heroes, in the alley.)

Buster: All right, people look for clues of any kind.

Babs: Well, this alley's a dead end, and there are no turns, so Wile E. couldn't have taken him anywhere but this alley.

Cal: Unless he figured out a way to walk through walls.

Buster: We might never find him or Looney.

Babs: We can't just plain give up!

Buster: I know, but I feel he just might win

Plucky: Don't say that Buster!

Buster: I can't help it, it's almost like there's some supernatural force that's causing me to feel sad and unwilling to continue the mission.

Hamton: Gee, I don't know what to say about that.

Cal: I do, Buster do you think you could follow that feeling?

Buster: Yeah, it feels pretty strong on my left

Babs: Genius idea, Calamity. Wile E and Looney are hiding in a wall of bricks.

(Cal puts on goggles.)

Babs: What are these?

Cal: Heat seeking goggles.

(Cal centers the goggles on the wall.)

Cal: Perfect!

Babs: What?

(Cal pushes on a brick and the wall opens up.)

Buster: For some odd reason, I feel better now.

(We see inside and reveal Looney still tied to a chair and blindfolded.)

Buster: Looney!

(The group gathers around Looney.)

Buster: Don't worry, we'll get you out of here.

Looney: But I don't want to leave.

Plucky: What?

Looney: I want to stay here with Wile E.

Buster: Looney, are you O.K.?

(Buster pulls off blindfold to see Looney's whites of his eyes are actually yellow.)

Looney: I'm feeling fine, and these coyote eyes give me perfect vision, I won't even need my glasses anymore.

Cal: But, you're not supposed to be like this! In fact you're not even Looney anymore.

Looney: Exactly, I think I'll go by Terrence now instead.

Buster: That's just part of a pseudonym.

Terrence: Well I wouldn't give my _real _name. You guys aren't as smart as I remember.

Buster: Looney-

Terrence: Terrence.

Buster: Whatever, you don't sound like yourself you sound like-

Wile E.: Me?

(All turn towards Wile E. who is wearing a black spy like suit with black gloves and black boots.)

Wile E.: I had to have Terrence here be something like me so he could agree to my plans

Buster: What did you do to Looney?

Wile E.: I found some of his rejected ideas the other day, and saw there was one where Furrball was supposed to find a mind control suit that calamity had made. But Looney rejected it for being 'too dark'.

So I 'borrowed' the design plans and built one my size, with a few modifications. Although, Calamity I have a question. This design had absolutely no flaws in it that even Looney or Terrence could detect.

Cal: I can't believe you made Looney an entirely different person.

Wile E.: I know impressive. Anyways, my question is, why didn't you use it on the bird.

Cal: I made it the day I befriended little Beeper.

Wile E.: Than why didn't you _use _it?

Cal: Because Beeper saved my life!

Wile E.: Really? I'd like to hear more about this.

Cal: It was during the great DIPression.

Buster: You mean the time when all those puddles of DIP appeared mysteriously and nearly got rid of millions of toons? And then disappeared as mysteriously as it came?

Cal: Yes, Mr. Exposition. Anyways, I was about to try it from atop a building, but I watched my aiming instead of my footing. When I started falling, a puddle of DIP appeared and I was sure I had chased Beeper one last time. But then, Beeper came and rescued me before I could fall to the ground by using his speed. That was the day we became friends.

Wile E.: Very, very touching.

Terrence: I would have to say I found the story quite dull.

Wile E.: I couldn't agree more. Now for my four goals to be accomplished, all with the help of Terrence.

Buster: What are your goals?

Wile E.: So glad you asked. First, I'm finally going to catch that bird that has been torturing me for over 50 years! Second, I'm going to get Calamity to be his vicious, carnivorous self again and catch his bird. Then, I'm going to get rid of every single roadrunner on the planet, so they can no longer torture us coyotes.

Buster: You mean your going to commit ge-

Wile E.: Oh now don't use that word. I'm no Hitler. But I guess you make a valid point. Fine, I'll take off number three. But I am keeping the last one.

Plucky: Which is?

Wile E.: The thing I offered Looney because I knew how to do it, but he refused. I am going to be a leader. The fourth, well third now, is world domination. And Terrence here will help me get all of those things, right?

Terrence: Yes, sir.

Wile E.: He will be my chief adviser when the world is mine. Any problems, he'll fix by clicking a few keys.

Buster: One problem, there's no computer in here.

Wile E.: That is where you're wrong. There's one right in the middle of this hideout. And if you even think of doing anything, the boy gets it.

Buster: But then you won't have your goals accomplished!

Wile E.: Take a look at the website, rabbit. There are millions of other authors that I could kidnap, but only one of your friend here. So if any of you try anything, especially the music, then there will be one less of him. And the worst part is, he won't even care.

Buster: You're an evil coyote.

Wile E: I've been called worse. Now none of the five of you are to move a muscle.(Exits.)

Buster: I guess I was right when I didn't want to be. He _is _going to win.

* * *

(Back at the studio.)

Furrball: Is everyone ready?

All others: Yes sir!

Furrball: Great, now that we are ready, we will use dog's tracking ability to find out where the others went. Everyone know the plan after that?

All others: Yes sir!

Furrball: Then let's go! And stop calling me Sir!

* * *

Buster: I just wish that there was a way for us to win.

(The other seven come bursting through the door.)

Babs: Looks like your wish was granted.

Furrball: We're here to help.

Buster: Thanks so much. Looney's been hypnotized and is about to make Wile E. the person who's in charge of the world.

Furrball: We know. Don't worry, we've got a plan.

Wile E: What is going on in- Oh my, I bet you thought you're friends could defeat me?

Beeper: You don't know me very well sir.

Wile E: Look at that, a roadrunner with manners! Not that it will get you anywhere once Terrence is done typing.

Beeper: Like he'll ever get done. (Rushes off to the computer room.)

Furrball: Marcia, now!

(Marcia fires a blaster, and Wile E is trapped in a cage without the control suit on. Wile E starts laughing.)

Furrball: What's so funny?

Wile E.: That you think you can stop me because you've got my suit off. You think I didn't plan for this? I had Terrence write a document so that as long as it's written, he'll obey me.

Beeper: Only one problem.

Wile E.: Oh? And what is that?

Looney: That fanfictions don't work on people from the real world. And one more thing, my name is Looney.

Wile E.: NO! I had everything so perfectly thought out! And I'm defeated by a bunch of teenagers?

Looney: Guess you didn't see one thing. A happy ending, usually happens in every story.

Wile E.: This isn't over boy, I will have my revenge.

Looney: It would take you a millennium to get out of that cage. Not really possible for you to get revenge on me by then is it?

Wile E: Even if it takes a thousand years, I will have my revenge! And Terrence will be back someday too.

Looney: Terrence was me.

Wile E: You think so boy? Terrence isn't part of you anymore. He's his own person.

Looney: What makes you say that?

Wile E.: Because _you _created him, and now he's a real character. And he's also you're doppelganger. Face it Looney, you just created you're own worst enemy. And isn't that just such sweet irony?

Furrball: Marcia, take him away.

(Marcia gets a dolly and puts the cage on it, then rolls it away.)

Buster: You think you can say it?

Looney: Yeah I think so, until next time we're tiny, we're toony, and Wile E.'s really looney. Good night


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 17

It's A Wonderful Looney

(This time, besides the normal cast, an eight-year-old girl sits in a chair besides Looney.)

Girl: Hi! I'm Silly Simone Phonies. Looney's stepsister.

Looney: OC

Silly: I don't know, nor care, what that means.

Looney: That i don't understand _why_you're so obsessed with Disney

Silly: The same reason you obssess over WB.

Buster: You brought a Disney fanatic here?

Looney: if it weren't for that stupid football game today...

Silly: Mom and dad said I could host _every _week.

Looney: Over my dead body!

Silly: Anyways, I'm-

Looney: Sorry, Silly, but if you want to talk about yourself, you'll have to post it on the profile.

Silly: But you never let me on your computer!

Looney: Too bad! Our first parody is about a young rabbit who finds a magic lamp.

Silly: Wait, big brother, I know how much you must hate doing all these disney movies, so let's make it our only parody.

Buster:Wait! how long will this carry, 'cause I don't want to miss any songs our key points

Looney: That would take a while, but i might just get it to work.

(Cal holds up sign that says "Are you sure?")

Looney:Nope! I'd really rather just make it more like cutie and the beast!

Silly: You''re delaying us aren't you?

Looney: O.K. I admi it! i've gotten writer's block!

Buster: Now it's O.K.

Looney: No it's not! I quit!

All but Looney: WHAT?

Looney: If I can't think of anything I shouldn't treat the fans like this in fact I'm open to suggestions from fans anytime, (sighs) Who am I kidding? I was never meant to be a writer. (To audience) There will be no more 20th century classic revival...ever. I'm deeply sorry, especially to M'Afhino off Mars. I was thinking about doing a chapter on your nieces birthday, but it's to late now. No matter what I do it lways ends up disastrous.

(Scene change to park bench where Looney is sitting.)

Looney: I wish I could go back and time and prevemt myself from even thinking about this story. I don't even have that many fans I've only had two reviewers. but no ideas gonna just come falling right out of the sky.

(Just them, Bugs Bunny falls from the sky.)

Bugs: Catapults, the only way to travel. (Sees Looney.) You O.K?

Looney: No, my attempts to revive good cartoons ended tonight, I wish I never started that show.

Bugs: You got it.

(Wind blows and Bugs disapears)

Looney: Bugs?

(Looks arond and goes to studio, or where the studio was instead is...)

Looney: 'Wile E. Coyote's mind control factory'?

(Inside, we see many mind control devices, and all of the main cast except Marcia.)

(Looney approaches to where Buster, Babs, and Fifi are standing)

Looney: Buster, what's happening? where's the stuedio?

Buster: Do I know you?

Looney: i'm Looney Terrence Une?

Buster: Look just go to whatever group he put you in.

Looney: What groups?

Buster: Either forest animals, birds, predators, farm animals or pets. If you're one of the lucky guys that got pets, just le me know when you plan to beat me up.

Looney: Well I'll just go tal to the birds then(Walks over to where bids are.)Plucky What's going on?

Plucky: oh, the usual. Backbreaking work, war with those vile Martians.

Looney: Vile? But you were dating one! Beeper, help me out here.

Gogo: I'm afraid my comrade is not able to speak, for that is the only thing keeping him alive.

Looney: Does the coyote have laryngitis here too?

Plucky: temperarily yeah.

Looney: Now I get it.(Walks over to forest animals.)Nice joke Buster.

Buster: What? Jokes are illegal!

Looney:Even this one? Why did the chicken cross the road?

Buster: Don't say the punchline, don't say the punchline.

Looney: To get to the other side!

(All in factory laugh.)

Furrball:(Who has a gruff voice and New York accent in this universe.) HEY!

(laughter instantly stops.)

Furrball: As funny as dat is, you're gonna get punished for breakin'da rules.

Looney: What's the kitty gonna do to me?

(Two minutes later, Looney is beaten up and laying on the floor.)

Buster: Any questions, new guy?

Looney: Just one. Am I lookimg at the American Flag?

Buster: No, why?

Looney:' Cause I'm seeing lots of stars.

Furrball: Was dat anoder joke?

Wile E.(on P.A.): Furrball, bring your latest victim in please.

Furrball: Ya got lucky dis time.

(In Wile E.'s offce.)

Wile E.:Now..YOU?

Looney: You remember me?

Wile E.: You haven't solved the raven like a writing desk riddle to get you out of here?

Looney: Poe used them both

(Waits, but nothing happens.)

Looney: Then what is it?

(Buster comes in wearing a coat. He pulls a watch out from his pocket.)

Buster: Excuse me sir, but i need your help to set this watch. Yesterday, it made me late, for a very important date.

(Looney realizes the answer.)

Looney: I haven't the slightest idea.

(Suddenly, looney is sitting at the studio.

Buster:Great show! I never expected the iger!

Looney: Yeah,well until next time, We're tiny we're toony and I think I'm going looney. Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 18 I Love Looney

Buster: This is bad.

Babs: What? \

Buster: Looney won't come out from backstage. (Shows Looney backstage.)

Looney: (shown

plucking a rose) I'm hopeless, I'm even more hopeless, I'm hopeless...

(Back to front) Buster: So instead, we'll go for our couples here, but one might need to not be here.

Marcia: I'm staying! I don't care what anyone says, me and Plucky have become underused!

Plucky: Yeah!

Buster: Well, that means we either have to eliminate one of the cat couples.

Felicia: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! There are millions of stories involving Furrball and Fifi, but I'm a new character! So I am staying!

Buster: You know what, I've got a feeling we might not be this show.

Babs: Well, we are a celebrity couple, and the cat and skunk were only seen when Furrball was running for his life!

Fifi: Well how would we know?

Buster: Well, what would Looney do?

Furrball: Find a way for us to fairly decide.

Buster: While we think of that, here's a well awaited Marcia the Martian and Plucky Duck cartoon!

Looney: (appearing.) STOP! I will not let this cartoon go on, or any of them! If this show is about that horrid day it will go off right now!

Buster: Hey, will you sign an autograph, Looney? (pulls out piece of paper.)

Looney: Sure (signs)

Buster: Ha! You just gave me control of the show for the day!

Looney: Mark my words Buster Bunny, I will not let this show go on!

Buster: Too bad! Roll the clip! (Slide saying, 'Valentines to a Martian') (Marcia appears in the forest, sitting next to Plucky.)

Marcia: So I don't get it, all hearts do is pump blood, so why are they symbols of love?

Plucky: I don't know, I guess they just liked the shape.

Marcia: Well, I still don't get why no one has questioned it before. (In background we Looney cutting down tree behind them, only to have the tree fall on him instead.)

Marcia: Darn it!

Plucky: What?

Marcia: If I knew trees were falling, I would have stayed home to know if it made a sound.

Looney: You would have done us both a favor. (Next we see Looney with a jar of honeybees, he let's them go but they follow him instead, Finally, we see Looney with a spider, but on the way down he sees a girl spider and they make a web with heart shapes in it.)

Marcia: That's all he has?

Plucky: He's not at the top of his game. (Back at the Studio.)

Beeper: And now it's time to play... Last Segment Choosing! Where we choose who will be in our last segment today, the contestants are Babs and Buster Bunny and Fifi la Fume and Furrball the scaredy cat! Now, what is the name of Bugs Bunny's girlfriend?

Babs: Honey Bunny!

Beeper: I meant from this century.

Fifi: Lola Bunny!

Beeper: Correct!

Felicia: Beeper! Let Calamity host that part of the show for now, we're on. (Backstage.)

Looney: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, will I ever find love at all?

Mirror: You're kidding, right?

Looney: Wait, their starting another cartoon! (Slide saying 'Cat and Bird') (In the city this time)

Felicia: So, how do you think hearts got to be the symbol of love? (We see Looney, ready with a jar of fleas in his hand, but when he tries to pour it on Felicia, they all cover him instead.) Looney: AHHH! How does Furrball put up with these things? (Next, Looney is seen putting a mirror behind Beeper, who is now in Weenie Burger.)

Looney: Ha! I know how vain roadrunners are, so let's see what happens the second he gets into my trap! (Beeper sees the mirror, takes a step to look into it, then goes back to his date.) Looney: WHAT? This stupid thing didn't even work! (Goes in front of the mirror and kicks it, then gets caught in a net with onions in it.)

Looney: I know what you're thinking, but this seemed much better on paper. (Before they are done eating, Looney climbs a tree with itching powder in his hands, but accidentally gets it on himself.)

Looney: IT ITCHES! (Looney runs away screaming, and the cartoon fades out.) (back at the studio.)

Buster: United states!

Furrball: Canada!

Babs: Mexico!

Fifi: Panama!

Buster: Haiti!

Furrball: Jamaica!

Babs: Peru!

Fifi: Republic Dominican!

Buster: Cuba!

Furrball: Carribean!

Babs: Greenland!

Fifi: El Salvador!

Cal: NO! IT'S GUAM! We are never going to decide, so why don't you just both go? (The pairs leave, and we see Looney backstage.)

Looney: Alright, this time, love will not win! (We here him do a crazy person laugh. Cartoon Slide saying 'All that is love is war.' The pairs are at a picnic, and we see Looney Messing with the baskets.)

Buster: (Pulls out his basket, revealed to have an unbearable odor.) Fifi! What did you do?

Fifi: (Pulls out her basket, revealing tuna and tomato juice.) Furrball, how could you?

Furrball: (Opening his basket, revealing worms and a carrot.) Babs! Have at least a minuscule bit of self-control!

Babs: (Pulls out basket, revealing snakes and Carrot.) Buster! (We see Looney laughing in a tree while the others argue.)

Looney: Yes! I don't even have to go to Plan B this time! (Then, all the toons are shown laughing.)

Looney: Time for Plan B. (Looney is shown with a stink bomb, he throws it, but they aren't affected.) Looney: WHAT! But I got it... To smell like... Skunk.(faints from smell.) (Next, we see a load of dynamite under their picnic.)

Looney: Love. Will. Not. Win! (Mary Melody enters.)

Mary: Excuse me?

Looney: Yeah?

Mary: Aren't you the guy who hosts that TV show?

Looney: Yeah.

Mary: Well then (kisses Looney.) Love your show.(exits.)

Looney: I think I'm in love.(Accidentally presses button, but just sends heart shaped fireworks in the sky.) (Back at the studio everyone is with their pairs, Hamton with that girl from the spring break special, and Gogo with Sally, the fire hydrant he reunited with. Only ones alone are Silly and Dog.)

Silly: Sit.

Dog: No.

Silly: Worth a try.

Looney: Well until next time, we're tiny we're toony and I just love loves toony. Good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 19

Happy Birthday Marcia!

(Scene opens, we see many balloons that fill the studio.)

Looney: Come on, people! Please tell me you're almost done.

Buster: What's the big rush?

Looney: The 'big rush' is that Marvin is coming! And I can't make it look like I made a birthday party in a few hours!

Furrball: No kidding, you got us here at three in the morning!

Looney: Hey, _Plucky's _ not complaining!

Babs: Well, of course not. He's head over heels with that Martian.

Looney: Exactly, and we all need to work a little harder.

Felicia: And what are _you _doing exactly?

Looney: Are you _kidding_? I have to make sure Marcia doesn't come before four o'clock, or there will be no surprise.

Plucky: She said she'd be here at three.

Looney: WHAT? I never thought I'd say this, but you need to make sure that Marcia isn't here for another hour!

(Clock strikes three.)

Looney: I'm counting on you Plucky Duck.

Plucky: If I let you down, you can boil me in oil!

Looney: Just hurry up!

(Plucky hurriedly exits into parking lot, which of course is empty since none of them are old enough to drive a car. Marcia is there, though.)

Marcia: Plucky! I'm not too late am I?

Plucky: Nope, Looney said the sow wasn't for another hour.

Marcia: Really? Is it this daylight shavings thing you guys have?

Plucky: That's daylight _savings_ dear.

(Cartoon slide opens up saying, 'To Keep a Surprise, Bird')

(We see the Plucky and Marcia in the Acme forest.)

Marcia: So you're sure there is no other reason Looney doesn't want me at the studio?

Plucky: What other reason could there be?

Marcia: I've had a suspicion for some time that Looney is thinking to fire me?

Plucky: What? What gave you _that _idea?

Marcia: I've just been beginning to feel like a minor character lately. It seems like he can't even keep track of all of us.

Plucky: Looney _is _thirteen.

Marcia: What did give him the name Looney anyways?

Plucky: Well, his real name is-

(Plucky!)

Plucky: What?

(You're not supposed to reveal Looney's real name! You know he came up with an alias for a reason!)

Plucky: Sorry.

Marcia:Well, when am _I _gonna find out.

Plucky: After the show. So what do you want to do until that hour is up?

Marcia: Well, there is something I've always wanted to do.

(Next scene , a carnival.)

Marcia: This is great!

Plucky:We better get back, it's already 3:30.

Marcia: Really? Well let's get going.

(Plucky starts to leave, but is picked up by none other than...)

Plucky: Elmyra!

Elmyra: Ooooh, what a cute little ducky.

Marcia: Hey! He's mine.

Elmyra: No, he's mine now.

Plucky: Don't I have a say in the matter?

Elmyra: Ducky, funny.

Marcia: Yeah, well leave that 'ducky' alone.

Elmyra: No, I'm gonna hug him, and squeeze him, and never ever ever let him go.

Plucky: That's a bit of a problem.

Marcia: He's my boyfriend, and I'm not leaving without him.

Elmyra: Alright, then you're not leaving.

Plucky: Really? Marcia, I'll be fine, just head back so you can make it at four.

Marcia: _No_ I will not leave without you.

Plucky: Well in that case, HELP ME!

Marcia: Elmyra, please let Plucky go.

Elmyra: No.

Marcia: What will it take?

Elmyra: Hmmm. I want a bunny.

Marcia: A bunny? I think I could get you that. (Marcia pulls out what appears to be Buster.)

Buster: Please, no I'd rather have my legs cut off!

Elmyra: Yay! A bunny. (Elmyra puts down Plucky and He and Marcia run away, while Elmyra squeezes the bunny so hard it reveals itself to be a robot.)

Elmyra: Hey, I. Want. My. DUCK! (Elmyra starts chasing after Marcia and Plucky.)

Elmyra: Give me ducky back!

Marcia: We should get to the studio!

Plucky: No! It's not four yet!

Marcia: Plucky, what is this about?

Plucky: The fact it's not four!

Elmyra: Ducky!

Plucky: Then again, we could hide in the parking lot. (Marcia and Plucky hide behind a tree in the parking lot, and Elmyra zips right past. The parking lot is full of cars.)

Marcia: Wait, what are all these cars doing here?

Plucky: Oh, probably just, can't find anywhere else to park so they park here.

Marcia: And a Martian space vessel?

Plucky: Beats me, I think you would know that one.

Marcia: Plucky, what is going on? (Clock strikes four.)

Plucky: We better get in the studio, quick!

Marcia: Not until you tell me what this is about!

Plucky: Please, just come in the studio and you'll see.

Marcia: Fine, but I hope this tells me what's going on. ( Marcia enters the studio, flips on the lights, and everyone yells..)

Everyone: Surprise!

Marcia: A party? What's the occasion?

Plucky: You're birthday. Today, Feburary 29.

Marcia: Wow, this is amazing! I didn't even know it was my birthday today.

Marvin: Earth time is very diffrent, Marcia.

Marcia: Uncle Marvin! You came!

Marvin: I wouldn't miss this for the world.

(We will be taking a short commercial break, please try to sing the alphabet backwards during this time.)

Looney: Well, the party sure is looking good.

Plucky: I'll say, how'd you do it so easily?

Looney: Easily? That is an understatement of an understatement!

Plucky: It couldn't have been that bad.

Looney: Oh yeah?

(Cartoon slide saying, "setting up" Inside the studio.)

Plucky: If I let you down, you can boil me in oil!

Looney: Just hurry up!

(Plucky leaves.)

Looney: Alright, we have an hour to get this place ready.

Buster: I know. So we should be-

Monty: Stop!

Looney: Monty? What are you doing here?

Monty: Telling you that you haven't paid you're mortgage since this show started.

Looney: Mortgage? It's a building that connects reality to fiction, and you're telling me I need to pay _ mortgage_? I think not, Max!

Monty: Shows what you know, as long as you're in Acme Acres and stay for even just a minute longer-

Looney: But we're not in Acme Acres anymore.

(Opens door, showing the planet Mars.)

Monty: No, No, NO!

(Looney gets them back to Acme Acres, and kicks Max out. 3:15 pm)

Looney: That should take care of-

(Wile E. comes in.)

Wile E.: I have come for-

Looney: Look, can we do this another time? Today is someone's birthday, so I need to set up.

Wile E.: I know, I was going to say I have come for the party.

Looney: You can't come, unless you want to be tied to an anchor again.

Wile E.: Well, at least let me give her a present. (Pulls out present.)

Looney: Dog! Calamity! (The two canines show up.)

Dog: Yes?

Looney: Check this package.

(Dog sniffs around the present, Cal uses X-ray goggles.)

Both: Clear.

Looney: Cal, what is it?

Cal: A series of various contraption parts.

Wile E.: There from my old inventions, I hope Marcia has better luck with them than I did.

Looney: Great, bye. (Shoves the adult coyote out. 3:30)

Looney: What do you mean that you have no Marrian cuisines?

Buster: Looney, we're in Spain again!

Looney: I'll call you back.

(3:45.)

Looney: Does anyone know what happens to the lions?

(Offscreen roar. Others scream. 4:15, present.)

Looney: I hope Marcia likes the present we got her.

(We see Marcia with a Warner bros. Shaped locket.)

Marcia: I love it, thank you Looney. Or whatever your real name is.

Looney: That will be revealed after the show. Until next time were toony and my real mane isn't Looney! It's- Silly: Good night! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 20

Looney Terrence Who?

(Outside the studio)

Looney: This building is odd. Half of it isn't even there.

Silly: Looney, are you alright?

Looney: Well...

Silly: Great! (Pushes Looney into the studio)

Looney: This is a very odd building, half of it seems to be painted

Buster: Is something wrong?

Looney: AHHH! A talking rabbit!

Plucky: Something has to be wrong with him

Looney: Wait, this is just a dream. I'm going to close my eyes and you'll be gone.(closes eyes) You are not real, you are not real, you are not real. (Opens eyes)

Plucky: How's that working for you?

Looney: This has to be a dream!

Silly: You've been here for twenty weeks, what makes you think this is a dream?

Looney: I don't remember what I had for breakfast, let alone what happened twenty weeks ago.

Cal: Looks like he has amnesia, but how?

Marcia: Isn't it obvious?

Silly: Yes, a coyote made my brother forget everything.

(Wile E comes crashing through te roof.)

Beeper: And here comes the culprit now!

Wile E.: What are you talking about? I haven't planned anything for the boy. Today.

Plucky: Don't try to fool us, we know you gave Looney amnesia!

Wile E.:And how would that benefit me?

Buster: He has a point.

Wile E.: Did it even occur to you that the amnesia might have come naturally? Like a bonk on the head?

Silly: Looney, what's the last thing you remember?

Looney: You asking me what the last thing I remember was.

Silly: I mean before you came to the studio.

Looney: Something to do with grapes.

Wile E.: Keep going, you're doing great.

Silly: Like you can do better.

Wile E.: Whatever possesed you to come to this horrid place after you awoke from... whatever

Looney: I can't remember.

Buster: What's two plus two?

Looney: What does that have to do with anything?

Buster: Nothing, I just wanted to ask a question.

Wile E.: Well, we're getting as far as a snail after five seconds.

Looney: Grapes.

Silly: What do fruits have to do with aything?

Looney: Not fruit, doors.

Silly: Gates not grapes.

Looney: Yes. Money signs... Giant bird... big machine.(faints)

Wile E.: Giant bird? What does that have to do with anything?

Silly: Well, the money signs must mean Montana Max's Mansion. Plucky, Beeper and Gogo, Take Looney with us. All other Tiny Toons, come with me.

Wile E.: Wait, for now I am proposing an alliance.

Silly: Really? If i didn't know better, I'd say you actually care about him.

Wile E.: Then it's a good thing you know better.

Silly: Whatever you say.

Wile E.: I COULDN'T CARE LESSABOUT THE BOY! I just want to stay his worst enemy.

(at Montana Max's Mansion gates.)

Silly: Well, we only have the clues 'giant bird' and 'big machine'.

(Wile E. paces, then sees a mosaic of a giant bird. He steps on the eye, and the floor stars rumbling. Suddenly, Things are Darker.)

Silly: Is that...?

Wile E.: Yes.

Looney:(waking up) Giant bird.

_Well 'til next time, we're tiny, we're toony and this story is to be continuny._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 21

Looney Terrence Who? Part 2

A/N: This chapter will be in story format if you think I should keep it, and M'afhino/Marvin I already know that was your first request, then just tell me.

"Giant bird..." Looney said, and indeed there was something rising out of the ground, it was a machine fit to look like a bird. In fact, it looked like a roadrunner...

"Like it, Wile E?" A far-off voice said.

"You." Wile E said as he turned to the guy.

It was a light and dark blue feathered bird, who seemed to be leaning against the gates.

"How do you like it?" The Road Runner asked. "I think that it seems like it needs more flare, but otherwise I like it."

"I should of known it was you, you demonic bird!"

"Now, now, we have been friends for years now, right?"

"Friends? FRIENDS? I've been beaten burned, pummeled, pulverized, and all but been killed by what you've done to me, and you, have the nerve, to call us, FRIENDS?"

"Really Wile E? You know, my machine can do just about anything like, clone someone, make breakfast, or give someone amnesia."

"You did this to my brother?" Silly asked, "Of all the nerve!"

"I thought it was nice," The Road Runner replied, " But some people can't appreciate that."

"Why are you really doing this?" Wile E. asked.

"Because I knew he would stop me if he remembered this." The bird replied.

"Me?" Looney asked, "But how?"

"Looney," Buster said "You could change the universe with one sentence, this universe anyway."

"I don't remember."

"Well, too bad." said the blue bird, "By the way, how's my apprentice doing?"

"Beeper, you knew?" Cal asked.

"No, Calamity, I swear I had no idea-"

"Why should I believe a word you say? You just let him give Looney amnesia and... and..."

"Take over the world?" R.R. Said.

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Wile E asked.

"By using this machine on everyone, making them forget about this world, it will fall to it's knees without anyone writing for it!"

"That will never work!" Silly shouted, "People could see the episodes again!"

"Which is why I'm going to erase them from existence, including any memory from anywhere, like those cameos on Animaniacs!"

"Nice going, girl." Wile E said.

"Do you even know our names?" Silly asked.

"Yes, but don't ever expect me to use them."

"Really?"

"Thank you, girl with the Mickey Mouse berrete!" R.R. Said "I just had a wonderful idea, the three of you are going to the real world."

With that he pressed a button, and they were gone.

"Our friends" Marcia yelled, "What did you do to them?"

"Exactly what I said I would do, now Beeper, the offer is yours, be like them, or join me."

Beeper sighed he looked back at Calamity, who gave him a horrible glare. He stepped up towards R.R., and walked right next to him.

"I knew you'd see things my way." R.R. Replied.

"This is odd, this place isn't painted!" Looney replied.

They had been close to the studio, but whatever R.R. Had done, he made it so that they had arrived on a very tall building.

And until they got down, not much was going to help for the tiny toons.

In fact they had been tied up, none resisting because Beeper had tied them up, and not even Calamity had the heart to hurt him. Well, actually he did, but he didn't have the luck. Beeper eventually had finished them and walked into R.R.'s control room, which had a countdown clock as most dumb villains do.

"Well, I don't insult you" R.R. replied

Pretend I'm not here!

"Action?" Beeper asked.

The one and only.

"Um, yeah, anyways... R.R. I have to do something real quick." Beeper told R.R.

"Just make it quick, wait, I don't have to tell you that, you're a roadrunner."

Beeper rushed out of the room, with the thought, _I hope they're O.K._ Repeating in his mind

"This is unbearable! How long have we been in here?" Plucky asked.

"About five minutes, Plucky." Buster answered.

"I live on a planet who's time is different and I knew we weren't in here that long." Marcia retorted.

That was about the time that Beeper showed up, and before anyone could say anything, he quickly untied them. But he got into a fight cloud with Calamity.

"Alright," Said Buster, " We have to shut down his machine."

Beeper and Calamity stopped fighting, as they were too tired.

"R.R. Has actually put a self destruct switch right on the machine." Beeper replied.

"Great"

Silly had fallen.

She had been looking down, seeing if anything could break their fall, and had ironically fallen.

But Looney saved his sister, hanging on to the roof by using his feet, knowing that she had been there with him all the way, from the very first day their parents had married.

But Looney couldn't keep his grip much longer, and he knew either he let go of Silly, or both of them would fall.

Just when his feet started to slip, something pulled him up. Something furry...

However the scraggly brown and tan coyote had done it, he couldn't tell, but he knew that he had one less enemy.

"Looney!" Silly exclaimed, " How do we get down?"

"Well, that's easy. We jump on Wile E.'s back, and he jumps down. Wile E.'s cartoon malleability should break the fall."

"Should?" the coyote asked.

However it happened, the plan worked.

Buster had done it with birdseed.

R.R. Couldn't resist and had to go eat them.

This gave the gang a perfect chance to hit the self destruct button.

In the end they all ended up back at the studio.

"Well until next time," Said Looney, "Were tiny, we're toony, and my new friend's a famous cartoony."

"Now wait a minute I never said we were.." Wile E. started.

"Good night!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 22

Tiny Toons wizard of oz

**A/N: I know I missed last week so I'll make it up to you with two new chapters! One will be cheerful, the other one not so much. Read whichever, or both.**

Silly looked at her watch. Her brother had been known to be late before, but this was too long even for him.

"Wile E.! Are you sure Looney got the message?" Silly called out to the director.

"Positive! I hand delivered it myself." The scraggly coyote shouted back at her.

They were planning a show, though what they had needed much preparing, so Silly made sure to tell Wile E. to give the message for Looney to be at the studio early. Yet Silly started having her doubts.

Just then, a little black dog ran up to Silly.

"Well, hi there," Silly said to the dog, "Do you have a name?"

She looked at the dogs collar and saw the name 'Toto' written on it, but nothing else.

"How odd, you must have an owner, but there's no information besides your name." Silly said to the dog.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. In fact, it started a storm. A cyclone to be exact.

Where they were, not many cyclones happened. So, they had not built a storm cellar. Silly tried to get to Acme Acres through the studio, but the door was locked. Instead, she hid in a shed about the size of a house.

The cyclone picked up the shed. It took it away. Far, far away. Suddenly, Silly felt the house thump against the ground, as if it just hit something.

Silly opened the door, and standing there were three blue rabbits, and a pink rabbit. Silly exited the house.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" the pink rabbit asked.

"Oh, me I'm not a witch, I'm not sure if anyone here's a witch." Silly responded.

"Well, I'm a witch. I'm Babsda, the good witch of the north, and these," Said the witch, pointing to the blue rabbits "Are the Bunchkins. They thank you very dearly for dropping a house on the wicked witch of the east."

"Oh my!" Silly yelled, "Is she alright?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. But her shoes are."

Babsda then proceeded to take the shoes of the old witch, and give them to Silly.

"These shoes have some charm about them, but what it is we never knew." Babsda replied. "My sister Shirleypoo might have known but, oh well!"

"But how do I get home?" Silly asked.

"Find the Wizard of Oz, to get to him all you must do is follow the yellow brick road." Said the witch of the north before she disappeared.

"Follow the yellow brick road. Is that all?" said Silly as she walked along the path." Follow the yellow brick road."

"Follow the yellow brick road." said one of the Bunchkins.

"Follow the yellow brick road" said another.

"_Follow,Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow the yellow brick road!" _They all sang together.

"_Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road!_

_You're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! _

_You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was! \_

_If ever a wonderful Wiz there was, _

_the wizard of oz is one because, _

_because because because because! _

_Because of the wonderful things he does! _

_You're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!_"

A little time later, Silly was walking past a cornfield.

"Man, it sure is boring without anyone to have a conversation with." The little girl replied miserably.

"Pardon me," said a voice, "But I could make good company."

"Who said that?" Silly asked.

Toto started barking at a nearby scarecrow that looked like a coyote.

"Don't be silly, scarecrows can't talk." Silly answered.

"I thought you were Silly." The scare-coyote said.

"You did talk!" Silly answered.

"Yes, now could you help me down? It feels very uncomfortable." the scare-coyote said.

"Why of course." said Silly as she pulled the scarecrow down."Why you're very light, do you think you could have just jumped down?"

"I could of, since I'm made of straw and it wouldn't hurt no matter how I landed. But I couldn't have ever thought of it because I don't have a brain." the scare-coyote answered.

"How do you talk without a brain?"

"Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking."

"That's true."

"Oh how I wish I had a brain though! I would no longer be a fool!"

"What would you do if you had a brain?"

"Do? Why I'd-I'd-

_I could while away the hours, _

_conversing with the flowers. _

_Consulting with the rain. _

_And my head, I'd be scratchin', _

_While my thoughts were busy hatchin' _

_if I only had a brain. _

_I'd unravel every riddle,_

_for any individ'le, _

_in trouble or in pain._"

"_With the thoughts you'd be thinkin', _

_you could be another Lincoln, _

_if you only had a brain._" Silly sang.

"_OH I, could tell you why, _

_the ocean's near the shore, _

_I could think of things I never thunk before! _

_And then I'd sit, and think some more! _

_I'd no longer be a nothin', _

_my head all full of stuffin' _

_my heart all full of pain, _

_I could dance and be merry, _

_life would be a ding-a-derry _

_if I only had a brain!"_

"Well that was wonderful!" said Silly "I know! I'll take you to see the wizard! He might give you a brain!"

"Suppose he doesn't?" asked the scare-coyote.

"Well, you'd be no worse of then you are now."

"You're right!"

"I hope you have enough courage, though. I'm sure the path is dangerous."

"Ha! Nothing scares me! Besides a lighted match, or really anything to do with fire."

"Well, I don't blame you."

"It's my only weakness. But I don't think we'll see that. To Oz?"

"To Oz!"

Then they both started singing.

"_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of oz!_

_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, _

_if ever a wiz there was!_

_If ever a wonderful wiz there was,_

_the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because,_

_because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

Some time later they arrived in a forest. Suddenly, Toto ran off, and Silly followed him. That is when she saw a man made out of tin right where Toto was barking. Well, actually it was a duck.

The tin duck said something that sounded like "Soil lamb"

"What?" asked Silly.

The duck repeated what he had said.

"He said oil can!" replied the scare-coyote.

The scare-coyote grabbed the oil can and oiled the tin duck's mouth.

"Thank you! I haven't been able to talk for over a year! Oil the rest of my joints."

Silly and the scare-coyote did this.

"Wow, you seem like a perfect work of art!" Silly said.

"I'm not perfect, I have no heart!" The tin duck said.

"Neither do I, but I'd much rather have a brain." Said the scare-coyote.

"Well, I don't have a brain, but I would like a heart so I could love a girl I used to before that horrible witch turned me to tin."

"You poor thing, what was her name?"

"Marcia, from the country of the Martlings"

"Well, that's too bad."

"Yeah, _When a duck's an empty kettle_

_he should be on his mettle,_

_and yet I'm torn a part._

_All that I'm sayin'_

_is a could be a bit more avian,_

_if I only had a heart._

_I'd be tender, I'd be gentle, _

_and awful sentimental_

_regarding love and art._

_I'd be friends with the sparrows,_

_and the boy who shoots the arrows,_

_if I only had a heart._

_Picture me,_

_a balcony,_

_suddenly a voice sings low,"_

"_Wherefore art thou, Romeo_" said a voice from nowhere.

"_I hear a beat,_

_how sweet._

_Just to register emotion,_

_jealousy, devotion,_

_to really feel the part._

_I would stay young and chipper,_

_and I'd lock it with a zipper,_

_if I only had a heart."_

"Hey Silly, do you think the wizard would give him a heart?" The scare-coyote asked.

"I don't see why not. Want to come with us to see the wizard?"

"Why not? He'd give me a heart as much as he'd give this scare-coyote a brain. Come on!"

And they started singing.

"_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of oz!_

_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, _

_if ever a wiz there was!_

_If ever a wonderful wiz there was,_

_the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because,_

_because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

Some time later they arrived deeper in the forest.

"Are there any wild animals around?" Silly asked.

"Yes, mostly lions and tigers and bears." answered the tin duck.

"Oh my." Said Silly.

Suddenly, a lion popped out of the bushes, he looked like a certain blue cat, but was yellow. He was about to go for Toto, when Silly hit him on the nose.

"Ow! That really hurt!" The lion said.

"It should! Picking on little animals, you're just a big coward!" Silly said.

"I know," Said the lion, "There's not a brave bone in my body! I long to have courage, but I'm too afraid to find it!"

"Well, that's too bad. Do you find it hard?" Silly asked.

" _Yeah it's tough believe me, Missy,_

_When you're born to be a sissy,_

_Without the vim and verve._

_But I could change my habits,_

_nevermore be scared of rabbits_

_if I only had the nerve._

_I'm afraid there's no denyin',_

_I'm just a dandy lion_

_a fate I don't deserve,_

_but I chould show my prowess_

_be a lion, not a mo-use_

_if I only had the nerve._

_Oh I'd,_

_be in my stride,_

_a king down to the core,_

_I could roar the way I never roared before,_

_and then I'd ruff, and roar some more!_

_I could show the dinosaur-us,_

_who's king around this forest,_

_a king they'd better serve._

_Why with my royal beezer,_

_I could be another Cesar,_

_If I only had the nerve._

_I'd be brave as a blizzard."_

"_I'd be gentle as a lizard"_ sang the tin duck

"_I'd be clever as a gizzard."_ sang the scare-coyote.

"_If the wizard is a wizard who will serve._" Sang Silly.

"_Then I'm sure to get a brain."_ sang the scare-coyote.

"_A heart." _sang the tin duck.

"_A home." _Sang Silly.

"_The nerve!"_ sang the lion.

And they sang.

"_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of oz!_

_We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, _

_if ever a wiz there was!_

_If ever a wonderful wiz there was,_

_the wizard of Oz is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because,_

_because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the wizard!_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz!"_

They finally arrived where the yellow brick road took them. To the Emerald city.

They were made to wear green glasses for whatever reason, but they still proceeded to see the wizard.

Silly was up first. To her the Wizard looked like a giant head.

"Oh, Mr. Wizard! Could you please send me home?" Silly asked.

"First you must bring me the broomstick of the wicked witch of the West." Oz said.

And with that Do- I mean Silly was on her way.

Up next was the scare-coyote. And to him the Wizard looked like a beautiful women. But when he asked for his brain, the Wizard told him the same thing, and he was on his way too.

Then there was a Tin duck, who saw the Wizard as a ravenous beast. But when he asked for his heart, a third time the same thing was said.

When it was the lion's turn, he saw the Wizard as a ball of fire. When he asked for his courage... He ran out the door when he first heard the Wizard speak, but I'm pretty sure he was telling him the same thing.

"You mean I have to help?" The lion asked.

Well, there wouldn't be much reason for you to be in this story without you helping.

So, the four went West, and waited until Sandy, the witch of the west, was asleep to take her broom stick. The scare-coyote came up with the plan to fly through the window using a catapult. The lion grabbed the broomstick and took it, but the witch heard him and started chasing them.

Silly looked around for some help, so she threw a bucket of water on the witch.

"Ah!What have you done? I'm melting!" called the witch.

"I'm sorry, I only meant for you to slip!" called Silly. But it was too late, the witch had melted.

The castle rejoiced, All flying roadrunners and mouse-like wheezies. They gave the broom stick to Silly.

When the Four had arrived, they were in such a rush they didn't bother to put on their glasses. Which is why they were shocked to see that there was nothing in the room with the wizard but a curtain. Toto pulled the curtain, revealing a scraggly tan and brown coyote.

"I can explain." The coyote said.

"Why you humbug! You're a very bad man!" Silly said to the coyote.

"No! I'm a good man, I'm just a very bad wizard." The coyote answered.

"What about the heart you promised tin duck?" the scare-coyote asked," Or the courage you promised lion?"

"And scare-coyote's brain!" The tin duck and the lion said in unison.

"Why anyone can have a brain, heart, or courage." Said the coyote, pulling out a bag. He pulled out a diploma and gave it to scare-coyote, a ticking heart and gave it to tin duck, and a badge of courage and gave it to the lion.

"But what about Silly?" asked the scare-coyote.

"I'll take her home in my balloon." Said the coyote.

The next day, the coyote and Silly were in their balloon, but Toto jumped out and Silly followed him. The ropes broke, and Silly was left in Oz.

"What am I going to do now?" Silly asked.

"You could stay here." The scare-coyote suggested.

"Thank you, but I have a family I need to get to." Silly answered.

"Look!" Shouted the Tin man as he pointed toward a giant bubble, out popping a loon with a pink shirt and a Pink bow in her hair came.

Toto seemed to behave rather strangely when seeing this. He took a piece of straw from the scare-coyote, the ax from the tin duck, a piece of fur from the lion, and a piece of hair from Silly.

"Oh, Hey Toto." Said the loon.

Toto barked.

"I know, but you had to be punished." the loon protested.

Toto barked again.

"I know you were picking flowers for someone you really care for, who was it again?" the loon asked.

Toto barked in reply.

"You don't say, Silly dear here's a flower."

Toto barked another time.

"Oh, alright. If you don't want the punishment anymore."

The loon then proceeded to use magic, turning the dog into none other than...

"Looney?" Silly asked in shock at the sight of her brother.

Looney barked at first, then cleared his throat to say.:

"I was just trying to pick a flower for you, but that loon turned me into a dog, and told me the only way to change back was to tell you to come here and have this crazy adventure."

"Well, like, anyways, All you have to do Silly is click your heels three times and say 'there's no place like home'" The loon told Silly. "It will take both of you home."

"Isn't that great Looney?" Silly asked her brother.

"Yeah..." Looney said in a voice that obviously showed he didn't think it was so great.

"What's wrong?" Silly asked.

"It's just... I didn't get to sing a song!" Looney answered.

"Well, sing brother!" Silly told Looney.

Looney turned to the scare-coyote.

"_You can while away the hours _

_conferrin' with the flowers,_

_consulting with the rain,_

_and your head you'll be scratchin'_

_while your thoughts are busy hatchin'_

_now that you have got brain."_

Looney turned towards the Tin duck.

"_You're no more an empty kettle,_

_you're fully on your mettle_

_no longer torn apart,_

_and what I am sayin'_

_is that you are very avian _

_now that you have got a heart."_

Looney turned towards the lion.

"_Yeah, he's tough believe me Missy,_

_he definitely ain't a sissy,_

_He's got the vim and verve,_

_he has changed his habits,_

_will nevermore be scared of rabbits,_

_now that he has got the nerve._"

"Wait!" said the scare-coyote. "Well, _Though we won't be alone."_

"_And you are going home."_ Said the Tin duck

"_Though we wish that you could stay." _said the lion (A/N it will be in this order until it says other wise, but on the repeated line it will be all three.)

"_We didn't want you guys to go-o"_

"_Even when he was just Toto."_

"_Only come again someday." _(That's the repeated line!)

"_We had a lot of fun here."_

"_It's sad that we are done here."_

"_It's just like Christmas Day."_

"_Though there's something pleasant."_

"_We've opened the last present"_

"_Only come back gain someday!"_

_(Unison)_

"_Oh we,_

_do hope to see,_

_when you come again_

_you helped us each lose our pain"_

_(Guess)_

"_You gave me a heart!"_

"_The nerve!"_

"_A brain!"_

_(Unison)_

"_You got us what we wanted_

_though we can't keep you planted _(I know it doesn't rhyme, pretend it does!)

_Come back around this way._

_Though we all got served our dishes,_

_now our only wish is,_

_Only come again someday!_"

"I'll hold on to my shoes. I'll try to get back one day, I just hope you guys don't forget me." Silly said.

"We could never forget you, Silly, or your brother. They are the greatest heroes in Oz!" the scare-coyote shouted.

This earned a great cheer from the crowd and all got to say there goodbyes.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Silly said, and they were off back to the studio.

When they had gotten back, Silly saw that something horrible had happened, her shoes were gone. They had fallen off on the journey home.

"Looney! Can you get the studio to take us to Oz?" Silly asked.

"I'm sorry Silly. I-I don't know where it is." Looney answered.

Silly looked like she was about to cry.

"But I can still try!" Looney said.

Yet, try as he might, Looney couldn't get them to Oz.

"Is something wrong?" Wile E. asked as he saw Looney opening the door into many different places.

"Yeah, Silly lost her shoes, and we can't find them." Looney answered.

"Couldn't you buy another pair?" the director asked.

"No, these were one of a kind."

"Has anyone worn the shoes before her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can find them."

Wile E set to work, and found that the shoes were much closer than they had thought. But oddly, it made sense.

"There in Kansas." The coyote told them.

When they had located the shoes, they had put them where they put all the other dangerous things from their adventures. A safe where only the two of them could get into, and with the control suit, the formula for Cal's immortality potion, the ferocious octogerious, and the small bit of magic they saved for emergencies, the shoes went in.

Unfortunately, the two didn't know one of them was gonna make a big betrayal.

And it wasn't the girl.

* * *

until next time we're tiny,we're toony, and went over the rainboony, good night.


End file.
